BONES: Burnt Bones
by LEYTONchilarie
Summary: Christine got suspended again because of Bones actions and her and Booth are trying to handle it. What else could go wrong? Oh! Right. A body is found bitten up under ants and the team needs to solve the murder. AN: My own case I made for them! Some time between Christine's birth and season 7 finale! It's also genre-family-but the first 2 are most important! T for murder.
1. Red Ants

_I will not take long to upload. School will be out on Tuesday, so I have all summer! and this story has a lot of genre. I already told you 3, I'm hoping to make it suspenseful. I am conducting research for my story. I am addicted to "Bones"! R&R!_

Chapter 1

"Booth? Can you hand me her milk?" Brennan asked Booth. The family was at the diner, where the parents had dinner after solving a case, most of the time .

He handed it to her for Christine while talking. "Bones, please stop trying to change the subject."

"I'm not trying, Booth."

"You're watching her at work." Booth stated.

"What? Why me? What am I going to do with? Have her play with harmful chemicals?"

"Bones, you're the one who got her suspended, again, by yelling at the boss, again, from Daycare."

"They took her to the pool and let her play with a loaded gun, what was I supposed to do?"

"A water gun."

"It makes perfect sense for somebody to possibly stick a bullet into one of them. My assumptions, bullets most likely fit into water guns." Bones explained to her partner.

"No, Bones, they don't. I use guns every day, I would know." Booth tried to tell the woman who gets everything right.

"A different kind Booth."

"How about Max? Is he doing anything tomorrow? He loves Christine!"

"True. But yes. He is looking for a part time job tomorrow. Can you take her?"

"I'm an FBI agent. I use guns. I hunt down people. And I risk my life. She isn't safe with me, Bones."

"I don't want her looking at dead bodies." When she finished her sentence both of their phones rung. "Brennan."

"Booth." They answered their phones how they always do. "We will discuss this later."

…

At the crime scene...

When Brennan and Booth arrived at the crime scene the fireman had already finished there job.

Both could tell how bad the fire was by the trees. The trees were burned black, leaves crumpled up.

"Why am I here Booth? There is no deceased here that I see." Brennan asked Booth.

"Look around. Entertain yourself. Hey! Why is Hodgins here?" Booth asked.

Brennan looked to the ground noticing little burnt insects. "Booth can you hold Christine?" Brennan hands over her beautiful baby girl to Seeley Booth. Bren puts on some of her blue gloves and bends down. She picks one of the insects up and stands up. "Hodgins is here because of these." She shows Booth what she has discovered.

"What are those?" Booth asks curiously in disgust.

"They are fire ants. I can't tell what kind at this moment. I'd say these ones died when the fire started. Severely burned, which should be the reason for the blackness. I only see a few, no ant hill. This is strange. Hodgins is the bug guy so he will be able to tell more than I can. This is probably his reasoning for being here." She had here work/smart look on her face that she usually has when describing a victim.

"Dr. Brennan, Booth, Christine, you finally get Christine out here and there is no victim, only bugs and burns on everything." Hodgins comes over.

"I think I might have to disagree with you Hodgins. I'm no expert in fire ants but there should be an ant hill. And many more ants. They are very dangerous. There may be more ants, and a victim. I need a flashlight. I'm going down the hill." Booth hands Brennan the flashlight.

She starts heading down the hill, Booth and Hodgins close behind her.

"Ha!" Brennan said proudly. Down at the bottom of the was a pile of many, many, and many ants. They were in a big circle.

"Dr. Brennan? I am an expert in bugs, they don't pile up like this. I think that they are on top of something." Hodgins explained.

They slowly started removing the ants with their hands into bags.

Booth looked very disturbed. When Bren and Hodgins were done, Booth broke the silence, "Oh my god!" He wasn't referring to the ants.

Brennan spoke up, "We found our victim."


	2. Ant Victim

**_Hello! I'm happy to say that I've only had one chapter submitted and 2 story alerts! I did some research for this chapter so I'm hoping that you enjoy it! I was going to update Saturday or yesterday but Fathers' Day got in my way! I NEED REVIEWS! I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 2

Hodgins was using a vacuum to collect all of the ants while Dr. Brennan was examining the remains she had found.

Brennan put on the work face that everybody knows. "Late twenties early thirties. Died a couple of hours ago during the fire, he was at the diner, they got knew mugs this morning. He has a piece. It's evidence. Cause of death can't be concluded yet."

"What do you mean? He was covered in fire ants. That was the cause of death!" Booth told Bren.

"I don't jump to conclusions. Most likely, he would've had to be pushed down, or somehow already down. But he would've been able to get away before he was attacked by the ants. I think he died before he was attacked."

"You forgot the gender of the victim."

"Actually, surprisingly, I can't tell." Brennan was as surprised as Booth that she couldn't tell the gender of the victim, but she didn't show it.

"You? You're joking?" Booth was hoping she was. In all the years he knew Bones, she had never once said she couldn't identify the sex of a dead body. She always looked at the body and almost immediately knew the gender.

"I don't joke at crime scenes, Booth." Brennan said seriously.

"Will Hodgins be able to identify the sex? He's a forensic anthropologist, too." Booth reported.

"Not any more than I can."

"Hodgins! Identify the gender." Booth ignored Brennan.

"Dr. Brennan is right there you know." Hodgins acted as Booth didn't know where Bren was.

"He knows. I couldn't tell the sex." Bren told Hodgins.

"Then, I won't be able to tell. Why can't you tell?" Hodgins asked.

"The hips. One is wide and one is narrow which makes it practically impossible to tell the sex at this point." Bren reported, using her scientific abilities.

"Why is that?" Booth asked.

Dr. Brennan and Hodgins turned facing Booth and stared at him in awe.

"It's part of the sex identification process, Booth. Everyone knows that a man's hips are narrower than that of a woman. As the woman's hips are wider than that of a male. Our victim here has one of each which is nearly impossible unless something happened and the victim has disabilities or a hip transplant. But, they usually try to get the hip the same sex and size of the patient."

"So for now we'll call the victim Doe, like Jane or John Doe, but since the victim is yet to have a specific sex—"

"We get it Bones." Booth interrupted Bones; he was going to hear a whole speech about interrupting now.

"Booth," And here it is. "Interrupting is not polite. It is disrespectful. Do you want Christine to learn from you? You have to start acknowledging her presence. I bet your parents never interrupted each other. Where did you learn such disrespectfulness? Do you want Christine to interrupt us? You do have the abilities to wait your turn before speaking. It was my turn. It was wrong. You need to learn right from wrong. I thought we respected each other."

It was a speech, definitely. The surprising thing was that there were barely any scientific words in there.

"Okay Bones. Let's see hear. I know. I know. No. I do. My dad did. My dad. No. I know. I know. I know. I'm sorry. We do. Did I answer everything?" Booth responded by responding to every sentence.

"I'm impressed Booth. You listened, responded, and apologized. Thank you." Brennan grinned.

Brennan came up to Booth and surprised him with a kiss. Just a small one.

"That's all I get?" Booth asked frowning.

"That's all Christy gets to see. The victim is going to get taken back to the lab. It's really late. Work is over and Christine should be in bed. We should go." Brennan suggested.

…Back at Home in the Morning…

"I made some pancakes. Want some?" Booth asked Brennan when she came down stairs.

"Sure. Good morning Booth." Brennan said giving him his kiss.

Christine was sitting in her high chair being as quiet as ever.

Brennan's phone started to ring.

"Brennan." She answered.

"It's Hodgins. We need you back at the lab." Hodgins said.

"I'll be there in a half an hour." Brennan hung up. "Booth, cancel the pancakes. I'm needed at the lab."

…Back at the Lab…

"Dr. Brennan, we need you to examine these ribs." Hodgins said when Brennan walked up on the platform.

She looked closely at the ribs and within seconds noticed another problem in finding who the victim is.

"The ribs are different sizes. Half of the ribs are smaller than the other half." Bren explained.

"Is that going to be a problem? He probably just had a disability." Booth said.

"I don't think so. Did you notice how none of the bones were connected to anything?" Hodgins said.

Brennan answered Hodgins question with a hypothesis of her own. "Yes. I think we have more than one victim."

* * *

**_School is out, so I should be able to update easier and quicker! Hope you enjoyed R&R!_**


	3. It's Over

**_Bonjour! I'm on top! Most people wouldn't even update 3 chapters about 5 days apart! I love me some summer._**

**_There are some mentions of sexual intercourse...nothing bad...but you know how Bones doesn't think before she says anything, right? Nothing inappropriate...they don't do it nor do we read anything besides the words. Nothing bad at all._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 3

By the time they found out there was more than one victim, the F.B.I. was out looking for the other victim.

Booth was one who was out there.

The F.B.I. was looking around the same area that they found the first victim.

Dr. Brennan was in her office waiting for Angela to finish the ID of the victim. Christine was taking a nap in her pack and play while her mother was writing a new story.

She jumped when she heard a knock on the door. She didn't turn towards the door while the young man talked. "Dr. Brennan?" She looked towards the door when she heard the familiar voice.

"Sully?" She went to go give her old friend/ex-boyfriend a hug. "It's been awhile." She said, both of them releasing their hug.

"How are you doing, Temperance?" Sully asked.

"I'm great. How was your trip?" Bren asked.

"Great. Better if you came. You still enjoy this job?"

"Satisfying, yes. I wouldn't say enjoyable. I work with the deceased."

"I remember." Sully said. He then noticed the pack and play and frowned. "Married?"

"No. Listen Sully, we've been done for 5 years now. I've had time to be with other men. I understand your feelings. I felt the same way a year ago with a man who wanted to be with me once, then found someone else and lost his feelings for me as I realized the ones that I had for him. I'm sorry. I'm a mother and a mate now. Please understand." Brennan had her relationship speech.

"I do. But, I came back hoping that we could start our relationship over again. I'll get over the fact that we are done. So, who is he?" Sully asked. Brennan had a decision to make. She knew that Sully and Booth had been friends, and didn't want to ruin their friendship. She didn't know how to tell Sully.

"Uh…his name is…uh…well…" She stuttered.

"What? Did you forget his name? I don't remember Dr. Brennan forgetting anything in life." Sully said teasingly.

"I'm not allowed to talk relationship at work. I'm sorry Agent Sullivan."

"You can call me Sully, remember?" Booth chose just that minute to walk into Bones' office.

"Bones, they found the body. We need you at the crime scene. Hey Sully." Booth came over to shake hands with Sully.

"Booth. You two are still working together? That's nice. I'll see you later Dr. Brennan." And exited the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Booth asked Bones.

"We'll talk at the crime scene. I'll take Christine to Angela's office." Bren said and left the room for Booth to have a confused look on his face.

…At the Crime Scene…

The couple was walking through the woods towards the crime scene.

"What was up with Sully?" Booth asked.

"He came back." Bones said.

"Of course he came back. Your good at explaining things, Bones, explain."

"He came back to me, Booth." Bren stopped and faced towards Booth as she said that. Booth stopped too, with surprise on his face. "That was the reason that he went back to the F.B.I. So that he could be with me. Then he saw Christine. He knows now that he can't have me."

"And he probably wants to kick me in the gut."

"About that, he's not exactly sure who he wants to kick in the gut…"

"You didn't tell him?" Booth asked, knowing the answer.

"I didn't know how. You were both really good friends." Brennan answered.

"He has to face the truth, Bones."

"What am I going to say? 'Oh, yeah, me your co-working had sexual intercourse, and now I know I just broke your friendship'?"

"I'll tell him. You can just examine the body."

They walked forward a couple of steps and saw the hanging body.

Around the body looked like a tape dress. Around the throat was a rope. The victim had been hung.

No one had yet decided to touch the body. The victim had not been taken down from the tree.

"Can we get the body lowered to the ground, please?" Brennan asked.

Once the body was on the ground, Brennan took a closer look at it.

"The ridges above the eye indicates female, but I'm going to have to take off the tape." Dr. Brennan said.

"I need a bag for evidence." Booth told another F.B.I. agent.

Once they had the bag, Brennan started peeling off the tape.

"Why would anybody wear a tape dress?" Booth asked.

"The way it's put together indicates that the victim didn't wear it as a dress. Someone wrapped it around." Brennan said as she unwrapped the dress.

"But, why?"

"Because of this." Brennan finished the unwrapping.

None of the bones were connecting to the body, they had been tapped on.

* * *

**_Cliffhanger! I'm cruel! But you love me...I hope. Cliffhangers are fun! I'll try to update tonight. Sully's back! Didn't you miss him? I...NEED...REVIEWS! I have none:'(! Hope you liked!_**


	4. ID

**_It's really late...well...feels late...and I'm exhausted and should get some sleep...so you better appreciate me staying up! Please read my ending A/N so I can update some things for you. Thanks;)!_**

* * *

Chapter 4

"I think we found some parts of the other man." Brennan said.

"What if she just hung herself, do you think that she could have done that?" Booth asked.

"Booth, as much as I want to believe that myself, it's impossible for her. Both of her arms are broken and she wouldn't have had enough strength to pull herself that high, and what about the rest of her body? She can't take it apart herself after she's already dead."

"I know, Bones."

"She's about 5 6. Mid-teens or late teens. Didn't die of being hung." Brennan continued with her description.

"How can you tell?" Booth asked.

"Anyone can figure it out. No one would've taped her and put her together in the air."

"Never thought of that." Booth muttered.

…At the Lab…

Angela was in her office after ID-ing the victims when Dr. Brennan walked in.

"Hi Sweetie, I have the first victim, John Sullivan, age thirty-five. The second victim is Ally Reid, fifteen." Angela said when she saw Brennan.

"Thanks, Ange. Listen, Sully came back." Brennan said with a frown on her face.

"That's great! Why do you look depressed by it?"

"He wants me back. I told him I'm with someone…but…" Brennan trailed off.

"You never told him it was Booth?" Angela finished her best friends' statement.

Brennan nodded.

"I'm sorry Sweetie, you should tell him."

"Booth said that he would." Brennan assured her.

"He needs to. If he doesn't, you should."

"I know. Thank you for the information, Angela; I'll go inform Booth, can you…"

"Yes, I'll watch Christine." Angela knew what the question was going to be.

…Booth's Office…

"Booth." Dr. Brennan walked into the office to see Booth and Sully talking. "Sorry to interrupt."

"It's fine. I was just telling Agent Booth that I was informed that I will be helping with the case." Sully told Brennan, standing up from his seat.

"Oh, that's all, Booth?" Brennan asked, eyeing Booth.

"Yes. I didn't have time." Booth said.

Sully was suspicious.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, Agent Sullivan. Would you like the IDs?" Brennan said.

"What IDs?"

"The victims of course."

"Oh, yes."

"Ally Reid." She showed them a picture of the young girl. She was blond and quite beautiful. She had blue eyes and flawless skin. She was a teenage Caucasian. Her teeth were pearly white. "Age 15."

"She looks so familiar. I've seen her before." Sully said, sounding depressed.

"That's the second victim. Here's the first." Brennan showed them the picture of John. He was a brunette with the same whiteness of teeth, also Caucasian. He had brown eyes. Sully's eyes were starting to widen. "Thirty-five year old John Sullivan. Is there something wrong?"

Sully was getting a mixture of anger, sadness, and an incredulous look. He spoke with anger, "That's my goddamn brother!"

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed! I was just thinking of last names and the first that popped in was Sullivan, and then I got the idea. Tell me who already knew they were going to be related? We'll see what happens!_**

**_IMPORTANT-MUST READ:_**

**_I would like to give credit and thanks to my first reviewer SchwuppDiDupsi! Thank you!_**

**_And nertooold54, too. He/she made me think that I need to clear things up._**

**_1. Sorry! I WAS wrong, Hodgins is NOT a forensic anthropologist, but a forensic scientist._**

**_2. Yes, I'm kind of thinking of Sully being a jealous ex, but I'm not sure._**

**_3. From season two, if you are referring to Brennan's story with the three deaths that actually happen, I never really thought of it that way...but I'll think if that's how it will end._**

**_Sorry for the long A/N!_**

**_Reviews will be appreciated!_**


	5. Who is it?

**_Thank you to my reviewers. Poor Sully:'(! I would have updated earlier but I'm at my fathers and he has poor internet access then the heat added to the problem...lot of electronics were out. But if the internet works tomorrow I should be able to post chapter 6! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 5

Booth and Brennan were walking into the diner to talk to the people in there. They decided to leave Sully alone to process what happened. He was sent home for the day. He wasn't asked any questions.

"It feels weird walking in here and not buying anything." Booth said to himself.

They walked to the front counter and Booth showed a brunette his badge. "F.B.I. Can we speak with the manager?" He said.

"Suzy. F.B.I is here to see you."

The blonde walked to where the brunette was standing. "Can I help you with anything?" She asked.

"Yes. I am Agent Booth and here is my partner—" Booth started.

"Why do you always introduce me? I am perfectly capable of introducing myself. I can speak." Brennan interrupted.

"Do we have to do this here?" Booth asked.

"I'm a forensic anthropologist, name is Dr. Brennan."

"Do you know who this man is?" Booth asked showing her the picture. "John Sullivan."

"Yes. He works here. What has he done? He isn't here. Today is his day off." Suzy said.

"When was the last time that you saw him?"

"Yesturday afternoon. He had to pick up his step-daughter from a friends, he left early. I don't understand. He wouldn't anything bad. His brother is also an F.B.I agent. What did he do?"

"He went and got himself murdered." Booth said.

"What?" Suzy's eyes were starting to water. Her voice was shaking, she came around to sit at a table Booth and with Brennan.

"We're really sorry for your loss." Brennan said looking at Booth for his question line.

"We have to ask you some questions." Booth said as nicely as possible.

Suzy nodded and said. "Yes, of course. Listen, I know I'm a suspect, isn't everybody who knew him? You don't have to act nice. You do this all the time."

"Did John have any enemies here at work, or in general?" Brennan asked and Booth gave her the "what the heck" look.

"One that I know of. Matt Lowel. They would consistently argue at work, soon I just split their hours."

"Is he here right now?" Booth asked.

"Yes." Suzy sighed.

"Thank you for your patience."

…Interrogation Room…

"Why am I in here?" Matt Lowel asked.

"John Sullivan is dead and we heard you guys used to fight all of the time." Booth said.

"Dead? Yes we did." Lowel looked shocked.

"Where were you yesterday afternoon?"

"By the diner."

"With anybody?"

"No."

"No alibi means…" Booth raised his eyebrow.

"I know I'm a suspect." Lowel looked at Booth with anger.

"Did you run into Sullivan?"

"Yeah. Knocked him around a little bit. But that's because he was stealing my job. Suzy was going to fire me because Sullivan asked her, too. I couldn't lose my job, I have a family who needs the money."

"And, you'd murder him for money." Brennan asked.

"Listen. I wouldn't do that. Put him in the hospital, maybe. But, ain't a murderer."

"Ain't is not a word. It's 'am not'." Brennan said knowingly.

"Is she always like this?" Lowel asked Booth.

"Yeah, pretty much." Booth said.

"Booth!" Brennan said.

…Brennan's Office…

"Dr. Brennan?" Sully rapped on Brennan's opened office door.

"Hello, Sully. How can I help you?" Dr. Brennan.

"Who is it?"

"Sully, we're still interrogating. I'm sorry. You'll be the first to know when we know, I promise."

"Not what I mean, I can't talk about him. It hurts. Your boyfriend, husband, or fiancé. Whatever he is to you."

"Sully…"

"Please?" Sully pleaded.

"I love him. I'm not going back. It's been five years." Brennan told him.

"Who? At least tell me where he works."

"He works with the FBI."

"FBI?"

"Yeah. It's Booth…"

* * *

**_She told him! How could she? How will Sully react to this? Only I know so far! There's a blue button under my words...I dare you to press it and type a few words about my story! Only takes 2 seconds! Press it;)!_**


	6. Mrs Sullivan

**Yay! We're back! Sorry for the delay. My internet was working, but hey! It's summer and I can't spend all my time on here, as much as I want to write all the time, I can't. I finished the chapter last night but forgot to post. Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Booth walked into Brennan's office one minute after she had told Sully. Booth didn't know.

"I can't believe it! Oh my god! Ah!" Sully yelled, cursing under his breath.

"Sorry about your brother." Booth said from behind Sully. Booth thought that Sully was upset because of John. He was. But that's not what he was cursing about.

Sully turned around when Booth came in and Sully stormed out of the room with the evil look on his face.

"I can't believe he's so upset." Brennan said sitting down on her couch.

"It's his brother, Bones. Have some empathy for the guy." Booth told Brennan.

"That's not what we were discussing, Booth. I told him about us. He's really mad."

"I said I would handle it."

"He kept asking, though."

"So? What now?"

"Wear protection, and get ready to get kicked in the gut. That's your only option."

"Thanks for the enthusiasm, Bones." Booth said sarcastically.

"There was no enthusiasm in my statement, Booth." Bones looked confused.

"Never mind. We got John's wife's address and we have to go and tell her."

Booth and Brennan went to the wife's house to tell her about her husband.

…Wife's House…

The outside of the house was an off white. It had two floors not including a possible attic and basement.

The door was glass.

The inside of the house had tile floors throughout the kitchen and dining room. The only room on the bottom floor with carpet was the living room.

In the living room, the carpet was a fine white along with the white leather couches. The two couches were facing each other with coffee table in between them.

In each corner of the room were small tables.

There was an in ground pool in the back yard.

"Mrs. Sullivan? Are you home? It's the FBI." Booth said.

Just then Mrs. Sullivan walked up behind them from outside holding groceries, and spoke. "Can I help you with something?" Booth and Brennan jumped.

"We have to speak to you about your husband."

"Come in."

Mrs. Sullivan set her bags on the kitchen counter and led the two over to the couch. Bren and Booth sat on one couch and Mrs. Sullivan sat on the other couch across from them.

"He's in jail. I can tell. Drugs. I warned him that this would happen." Mrs. Sullivan said like she understood.

"Actually, no. John Sullivan was killed, we are very sorry for your loss." Brennan said sincerely.

Mrs. Sullivan's eyes started to water. And then she started balling and said, "No! No! It must be a mistake! Please! Not John! Not my John!"

"Now, we need to ask you some questions, do you think you can handle that?" Mrs. Sullivan nodded.

"Do you know who Ally Reid is?" Booth asked.

"Ally? Yes. That's my daughter. Did you find her? Is she okay?"

"She's dead. It's been more than 24 hours, and your daughter is fifteen, why didn't you call the police?" Brennan asked.

"She was going camping for the rest of the week with John. John is not Ally's father. Ally is—was John's step-daughter. They loved each other, really did, but because of Ally's biological father, it was hard for her to have John be in Ally's father's place, so they decided to have some time alone. I didn't like the idea of them going camping, but Ally thought that it was a good idea, and I didn't want to spoil what she wanted to do, she was excited, so I went along with it. I shouldn't have."

"His brother is pretty upset about John, too. We're more than sorry."

"Thank you so very much."

"We should go, hope you feel better."

With that the two left. They would've asked to look around but they noticed how upset that Mrs. Sullivan looked.

…At the Lab…

"How's everything going around here?" Brennan asked when she arrived at the lab.

"Some FBI agents found some clothing near the second victim. It was soggy." Cam said.

"Can I see it?"

"Of course." Cam went to get the clothing from her office.

When Cam arrived back with the clothing, Dr. Brennan examined it.

"Cam, its wet, which means, Ally was in water when or before she died."

"I'm sure there must be a lake or something nearby."

Brennan could smell the water, and it wasn't ordinary. "Cam, it wasn't a lake, this is chlorine."

"So, how are we supposed to find out where she was?"

"Her mother has a pool…"

* * *

**_Dun dun duuun! Don't worry. It's not almost over._**

**_Thanks for everyone who's been with us from chapter 1 to now!_**

**_Keep reviews coming._**

**_READ THIS A/N: I also would like to say, I'm trying for another one of the genres Bones is famous for, humor. Tell me if I have as much humor as they have. I'm not that funny, but I'm trying._**

**_THANK ALL OF YOU FOR READING!_**


	7. Confession?

**_Hey! So, this ones longer than the rest. I've been working on it since the day I got chapter six out to you, so I hope it was worth the wait. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 7

As they arrived to Mrs. Sullivan's house, Booth pulled out the warrant and Brennan pulled out her ALS.

They had been keeping the secret of the stories they had learned from evidence along with Suzy that was different than Mrs. Sullivan.

Booth knocked on the door and waited a couple seconds ending with no response. He then opened the door and pulled out his gun.

"FBI! Mrs. Sullivan! Come out, now!"

"Oh! Agent Booth. Dr. Brennan. How can I help you? You don't need your gun out, I assure you." Mrs. Sullivan said politely.

"I need to look at your pool for evidence of the murder of Ally Reid." Brennan told Mrs. Sullivan.

"Do you have a warrant? Because, I assure you, you will not be looking at anything without a warrant."

"Read and tell me, do I have a warrant?" Booth said to Mrs. Sullivan, giving her the warrant.

"Look."

The three went to the pool and Brennan shined her light in the pool. She saw a lot of blood.

"Blood. Enough for death of blood loss, probably. This is probably where Ally broke her arm. Definitely where 'somebody' died. Booth, we found our crime scene." Brennan explained.

…

When the rest of the FBI crew they needed arrived at the scene, Brennan, Booth, and Mrs. Sullivan sat at an outdoor table for questioning.

"You said that Ally and John went camping, but John was at work the afternoon that he died. Why did you lie to us?" Booth asked.

"They left that afternoon."

"Did you kill Ally?"

"What's my motive?"

"We will find out. We are taking blood back to the Jeffersonian for ID testing. We know someone died in the pool. No one can lose that much blood and live." Brennan said.

"It's Ally's blood, but that doesn't prove I murdered her. Some people in the area are not nice to Ally. They're bullies. I loved Ally."

"I'm going to search the rest of the house."

…

Brennan went in to search the house, she started with the laundry, thinking that most likely, the clothes wouldn't have been washed yet.

Bren grabbed some shirts and pants and laid them flat on the floor.

She then used her ALS and shined the light first on a red tank top, then a black pair of jeans, but got no signs of blood.

Next, she shined the light on a blue pair of jeans and got a drop of blood. Then she shined the light on a pink, V-neck designed with flowers on the bottom made with small black dots.

The light showed lots of blood.

Bren grabbed the outfit and put it in a bag and went back outside.

…

When Brennan came back out, Booth looked up from the table to her way and Bren nodded.

She sat at the table and spoke. "Blood was found on one of your outfits. A lot of blood. We will use it to determine whose blood. But, there's enough blood to place you in to custody. You have a chance now to explain."

"It's Ally's." Mrs. Sullivan cried. "I was holding her. I didn't mean to kill her. I held her arms behind her. They broke. I heard the crack, and her screaming behind the tape that I put on her mouth. I knew holding her arms would've hurt her even more, so I held her stomach. I guess pressed to hard.

"I saw blood drop into the water. I turned her around and slowly took off the tape. She kept spitting out blood. I hugged her tight. Trying to assure her and tell her I loved her and I was sorry. I didn't want her dead. I'm so sorry!" Mrs. Sullivan finished.

Booth stood up and stood Mrs. Sullivan up as well. He put the handcuffs on her and said, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the

right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you by the state."

"Wait Booth. What about John Sullivan?" Brennan remembered that she had said nothing about John.

"I don't have a motive. I didn't kill him." Mrs. Sullivan said.

"If you're telling the truth that means that someone messed with the remains." Bren mumbled mostly talking to herself and Booth.

…Bren's office...

Temperance Brennan was in her office organizing some files when Sully walked in.

"Sully. How are you?" She asked.

"Okay, I guess. Listen, I'm sorry. I had no reason to be upset. You and Booth are perfect for each other. It's been like five years. I shouldn't have thought you would've waited. I just wanted a family. And I wanted you to be a part of it. I loved you. But now I realize, I just thought I did." Sully explained.

"I hope you realize, as well that you are nothing more to me than a friend, as well as a suspect who should've been questioned. I take responsibility for you not being questioned. Booth is busy, so let's just do it now on the couch."

Both of them sat down on the couch and Brennan started questioning. "Why were you more upset about me, then your brother?"

"I haven't seen him since God knows how long it's been." Sully said.

"God doesn't exist."

"The last time that I probably saw him was two years ago for a Thanksgiving dinner. We didn't keep in touch. He might've sent some pictures. I met Ally for the second time on Thanksgiving. The first time was the wedding five years ago. We weren't the best of brothers. Never talked except when we saw each other."

"Did you know he lived not very far from here?"

"Yes. We were going to meet in one week. He said he was busy until then. I'm not upset about him because I barely knew him. Even when we lived in the same house, we never talked. I don't remember him. Just what he looked like, and his family. I thought that Ally's killer was John's?"

"So did we, but the wife won't admit and she doesn't have a motive yet. We think that if she didn't do it, then the remains were moved. We are doing everything that we can. Do you have an alibi?"

"Yes. I went to the store. I have receipts and there are security cameras." Sully said.

"Okay. You can go. Sorry I had to question you." Bren said.

"Bye."

Booth then came in.

"What did you say to him?" Booth asked.

"He told me that he is done with me. Now we're just friends. I also questioned him. He has an alibi. We might want to question Matt Lowel, though." Brennan explained.

"Good idea, Bones."

…In the interrogation room…

"Matt, you are the only person with a motive." Booth said.

"I don't kill people. I beat Sullivan up and went home. That's all I did." Lowel said.

"You don't have an alibi. And you have a motive. If you did kill John, you messed with remains. Ally's." Brennan said.

"You don't have any evidence to prove that I murdered them."

"We need to check your house to check your house for red ants." Brennan said.

"That's it! I want a lawyer." Lowel said.

"We thought that you might say that." Booth said.

* * *

**_Ooh! Was that a confession? Well, Brennan and Sully are all cleared up, hopefully that will make for a better story._**

**_I was doing chores around the house yesterday and now I have the whole story planned out so it shouldn't take long to update. The story is not almost over. I got some ideas. In the show, this would probably be the middle of it._**

**_REVIEW!_**


	8. Confession

**_I hope that you're enjoying it!_**

* * *

Chapter 8

Mrs. Sullivan and Matt were taken to court about the murder. Caroline was asking some questions.

"Mrs. Sullivan, were you accompanied in the murders of Ally Reid and John Sullivan?" Caroline asked.

"In the murder of my daughter only." She answered.

"What was your motive?"

Only silence.

"You had to have a motive."

"I already told the FBI that it was an honest accident. I would never intend to kill my only daughter."

"Unless, she saw you murder Mr. Sullivan."

"I didn't hate him. I loved him as much as I loved my daughter."

"Enough to kill him?" Caroline yelled and asked as Mrs. Sullivan cried.

"We're done here." The judge said.

"This woman killed her husband and daughter."

"Miss. Julian!" Caroline silenced herself. "We are talking a short fifteen minute break. Thank you."

The court room was practically empty a few seconds after the judge called a break.

Booth and Brennan were walking out of the court room when Brennan's eyes widened and her mouth opened a little bit. Booth noticed.

"Bones? What is it?"

Her head swirled to look at Booth as they stopped. "I know what happened."

"What happened?"

"She said he was using drugs! She didn't kill him, Booth."

"Then who did?"

"I think I know. She was probably there, but she didn't kill him, and I know the crime scene. We forgot to use the light on the ground. I'm calling Cam."

"Don't leave me hangin' Bones!" At that, she gave him a kiss to pass the time for him. "I can wait."

"Hi! Cam! It's Dr. Brennan. Are you on your way?" She listened. "Can you make a quick stop? At Mrs. Sullivan's house? Look for blood in the backyard. Then try to match it with John Sullivan's. It should only

take about twenty minutes if you hurry. We're on a fifteen minute break. Get back here as soon as possible. Thank you."

"Who is it?" Booth asked.

She kissed him again.

"I don't mind waiting a little longer."

She then walked back into the court room.

"Bones? C'mon Bones. I'll buy you some coffee here?"

"That's very unhealthy Booth. Also, it doesn't taste very good here, either."

"BONES! More?"

…

* * *

"Order! Order. Miss. Julian you can choose someone else to come up here if you would like." The judge said.

"Where's Cam?" Booth asked.

"It's atleast a twenty minute job Booth. It's only been fifteen minutes." Bren answered.

"Go up there and make a statement. Make it as long as possible."

"But you always complain when I make long statements. Once, you told me to shut up."

"Not this time."

Caroline saw them talking and spoke. "You two love birds back there, this is a public court."

This time the judge spoke. "Is there something either one of you would like to say?"

"Yes! She does." Booth said.

"Booth!"

"Go."

The walked next to Caroline and Caroline sat down.

"I'd like to call Matt Lowel to the stands, under permission of our fellow judge, Marcus Haddoes, who is very loved by his wife, who is also much loved."

"Are you done Dr. Brennan? Lowel, sit on the stand." Haddoes asked.

When Lowel came up, he asked, "What is this about? I told you everything."

"Except for the place. Where _did _you beat up Sullivan?" Bren asked.

"By the Royal Diner."

"Wherelse? We have reason to believe that you beat him up somewhere else, as well as the Royal Diner."

"Do you have proof of that?"

Just the Cam burst in the door. "Objection, your honor!" Cam came through the doors and handed Brennan some papers and two blood samples and nodded.

"Excuse me. Dr. Brennan? Who is this and what is it about?" Judge asked.

"This is my boss, Dr. Cam Saroyan, who also works with me at the Jeffersonian Institute, I asked her to come with this. May we both continue?" Brennan asked.

"Of course."

"This is probably the proof you were asking for." She continued to Lowel.

"As Dr. Brennan reads the information, I will brief it up for all of you. We have two viles of blood in those containers. They are both from two completely different people at one place. This one is John Sullivan's. And one is yours, Mr. Lowel. We believe you beat him up and kidnapped him and brought him somewhere else to finish what you started." Dr. Saroyan said.

"Still, both murders connect. You were at their house. I would like to call Mrs. Sullivan to the stand." Bren said.

"Yes?" She asked when she got up there.

"What happened the night your husband died? I want the real information. We now who was there. You have a chance to tell us the truth. Now, please, tell."

"I'm sorry." She whined. "I'll speak. I loved them both. That's why John was killed. I found out that he had been giving Ally drugs. I called Matt. We've known eachother since high school. I knew he'd deal with John, but I didn't ask for him to get killed. John had been beaten badly, Matt knew he would tell the police, so he brought him to my house, asked what I should do. I said anything to keep us out of jail. So Matt killed him, and I watched. Matt had gotten beaten too, that's why you found his blood.

"I heard 'Mom?' from behind, then Ally yelled my name when she saw John. I was trying to grab Ally to calm her down, but she was scared of me, I caught her but she struggled and fell into the pool. I jumped in after her. Matt got the tape and put it on her mouth. I told you what happened after.

"We thought that if we hid the bodies and rearranged them, you wouldn't figure anything out. But, I was wrong. I'm so sorry!" By now she was crying really hard.

"Alright your honor. We're done." Cam said.

He tapped the gavel on the desk. "The jury has proven both of you guilty."

…

* * *

"How did you figure all of that out?" Booth asked.

"I remembered everything, drugs, beaten, all of the information." Brennan answered.

"Where are we going to go then?"

"We're with Christine, we can't go to the bar, the only place we can go is the Royal Diner, or home."

They were walking with Christine in her stroller. Suddenly, they see Max.

"Dad." Brennan said as Booth said "Hey Max."

"Hi Honey, Booth, and little Christine." Max said.

"What are you doing here?" Brennan asked. They were near the bar.

"Well, I knew you guys would be heading down this road, I thought I'd say hi."

"Did you get a job yet?"

"No. I thought all I need is a part time job, and other times, I'll watch Christine for you."

"Can you watch her now?" Booth asked.

"Booth! That was quite rude." Bren said.

"It's okay honey. I don't mind. You two have fun." Max understood, and that's why Brennan was most confused, she saw Max wink at Booth as he was taking Christine.

On her way in the bar, she turned around. "Thank you, Dad…" She said, sounding confused, which was everything she was feeling.

* * *

**_I think I'm only going to do one more chapter...but you'll be happy with it...along with what I'm going to do next;)_**

**_I see a box. That means REVIEW!_**


	9. Tell me the Secret

_**Just found out Bones Season eight airs September 17th! Don't miss it! Without further ado, i give my last chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter 9

They turned back to the bar and headed in to find the rest of the squints laughing and drinking. The couple went over to sit. Brennan still had that look on her face.

"What's wrong Sweetie?" Angela asked.

"I saw my dad, and something weird happened." Bren answered.

"What kind of weird?"

"The kind when someone is offering something and then wink to your partner."

"Oh, that kind of weird. Sweetie, I'm not the one to talk to. What was Booth's response?"

"Smile and a nod."

"Talk to him. Hodgins, not too much wine, okay sweetie?" Angela said.

"But Angie, I'm just getting started." Hodgins said and Ange gave him a look. "Yes Sweetie."

"They do whatever you want, talk to Booth."

"Ange, what if my dad is being Dad again. You know how he is." Brennan said to her best friend.

"Deal. He would never hurt you, you know that, he loves you and Christine more than anything."

"What about Booth?" She looked over to Booth, he was chatting with Hodgins, they were laughing and smiling, and drinking.

"Hurting Booth is hurting you, he wouldn't do that, Booth is the one who let him back in your life, for that Booth is family to him."

Just then Cam walked in with her 'man friend'. They were wearing casual clothes, Cam in a light blue short sleeve shirt and cakkis. 'Man friend' was wearing a plain black shirt and jeans.

"Hi guys, this is David. David these are my co-workers Angela, Hodgins, and Brennan. Agent Booth works with the FBI and helps us on our cases." She said pointing everybody out. David shook hands with everybody.

"It's very nice to meet you David. You have a very strong grip. Judging by your muscle mass, I'd say you go to the gym about three times a week for three hours. Your in your mid-thirties." Brennan said examining David.

"Yes how do you know all that?" David asked.

"You see, I'm a forensic anthropologist. I can tell whether it's a regular person, or a body that looks—"

"Now, now. Don't need to freak David out at the Founding Fathers, do we?" Cam interrupted.

"Okay well, I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Booth started quickly telling everybody what happened with Brennan's dad and that they can't tell her, he wants to do it when she comes out of the bathroom.

Brennan came out of the bathroom and sat at the island with everybody else, everyone ordering more drinks, except of course, Hodgins.

"Bren? Sweetie?" Angela asked Bren.

"Yes, Angela?"

"Don't be mad at either of them. You're the best thing that has happened to them besides Christine, and Parker, to Booth."

"Maybe I should just let it go?" It was more of a question.

Angela nodded and Booth looked over and nodded, her cue. "I need to go, I'm sorry, I should go get Michael."

"Bye Ange." They stood up and gave hugs. Cam and David said they had just stopped by and were going to the Royal Diner.

The squints, beside Brennan, walked to the door, up to the window and watched what was about to happen.

Meanwhile, inside of the Founding Fathers, Brennan looked to Booth and spoke. "Why did Dad wink at you?"

"I don't know, but I need to talk to you."

"No Booth. Answer my question first. Nothing happens between us until then."

"Not one kiss?"

"Nope. No kiss, nor conversation."

"I should tell you then."

Brennan nodded. Booth pulled out a small box, opened it and spoke.

"Will you marry me?" All Brennan did was look kindly into his eyes, and smiled.

**_Tbh_**

* * *

**_Going to make a second story to go a long with the end! Review still!_**


	10. IMPORTANT MUST READ!

**A/N **

**IMPORTANT MUST READ: So, I have FINISHED THIS STORY! But, I have a new story that I will be releasing very soon. It's in a Bones series that I'm making. It continues where it left off like they do in some of the episodes. I'm planning on naming it BONES: The Bones in the Dress. But, I'm not sure. So, if your interested in finding out what happens, check that out, I'll post chapter 1 probably tonight. So, thanks for reading this story. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**P.S. I know some of you know that the stories over, I just had a feeling some people didn't read my author note and where it says complete.**

**Spider-girl98**


End file.
